Wonderland
Wonderland is 'n wêreld van Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded, en Kingdom Hearts χ. Dit is gebaseer op Walt Disney se 1951-speelfilm . Hierdie wêreld is nonsensies en bizar op sy eie manier. Huise met opvoubare meubels, 'n tee party sonder gaste en 'n bos van reuse blomme is net 'n paar van die vreemde dinge wat hier gevind word. Die wêreld word beheer deur die cranky Koningin van Harte en haar kaartagtige soldate. Wonderland is die een van die min Disney-gebaseerde wêrelde sonder 'n wêreld-eksklusiewe bondgenoot. Stellings en gebiede Wanneer Sora, Donald en Goofy eers in Wonderland aankom, vind hulle hulself in 'n Konyn hol (うさぎの穴 Usagi no Ana) in die huis van die Wit konyn, wat 'n groot kamer met 'n gang is. Die gang lei na die hoofkamer, die Bizarre Kamer (不思議な部屋 Fushigina Heya letterlik "vreemde ruimte"), wat 'n tafel met "Drink my" -bottels het, wat veroorsaak dat die drinker in grootte groei of krimp. Die Rabbit se meubels kan in die mure gevou word of afgeplat word om die kamer se struktuur te verander, skatte word onthul of nuwe deure word oopgemaak. Verskeie deure om die Wonderland in die Bizarre Kamer veroorsaak dat die swaartekrag verskuif en Sora en sy vriende toelaat om die mure en plafon van die kamer te verken. Deur die deur agter die bed te betree, lei die hof van die koningin (ハートの女王の城 Hōto no Joō no Shiro, letterlik "Die kasteel van die koningin van harte") buite haar kasteel in 'n lanings doolhof. Hier voer sy haar sinnelose hofsessies aan, en dit is die plek waar die baasgeveg teen die Kaart soldate geveg word. Die pad na die Lotusbos (ハスの森 Hasu no Mori) is deur die opening na links. Dit is 'n groot bos vol reuse sampioene en blomme wat vir drankies en ander items vra; Een blom kan 'n drankie gegee word om Sora groter te laat groei. Verskeie voorwerpe wat gemanipuleer kan word, afhangende van Sora se grootte, soos die stomp, die klip en die boom in die middel van die bos. Klop die moer van die boom te suig en te eet, bring Sora terug na 'n verkorte toestand. Ten slotte is daar 'n klein area wat die plek van die Teepartytjie tuin (ティーパーティー会場 Tī Pātī Kaijō letterlik "Tea Party Venue") is, waar die Mad Hatter en Maart Hare se tee party uitgelê word; Die leërskare self is in 'n portret aan die muur vasgelê, maar om op die stoele om die tafel te sit, kan pryse of strawwe toestaan. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, is daar die Heining-labirint ''' ingang (迷路庭園入口 Meiro Teien Iriguchi letterlik "Maze Garden Entrance") wat 'n aanhangsel is tussen die '''Bizarre Kamer en die Koninginhof. Aan weerskante van die klein gang lei dit tot twee Rooi Roos heining labirinte (赤いバラの迷路庭園 Akaibara no Meiro Teien letterlik "Labirint Tuin van rooi roos"), groot labirinte wat soms deur kaart soldate bewaak word, en indien nie, word hulle bewoon deur hartelose. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is daar verskeie nuwe gebiede wat bekendgestel word. Data-Sora het eers op Wonderland aangekom en ontmoet Alice in die Clearing (中央広場 Chūō Hiroba letterlik "Sentrale plein"). Daar is ook 'n nuwe doolhof genaamd die Doellose Pad (迷いの小道 Mayoi no Komichi letterlik "Pad van huiwering"). Binnekant die Wonderland: Sleutelgat, is daar drie buggedde gebiede genoem Die Falsewood (惑わしの森 Madowashi no mori letterlik "Bos van Delusion"), Vlietende Bos (うつろいの森 Utsuroi no Mori letterlik "Verbygaande bos"), en Terminus (最深部 Saishinbu). Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts χchi Aangekom in Wonderland, probeer die speler om deur 'n klein deur te gaan, maar hy kan nie gebeur nie as gevolg van sy grootte. Die deurknop dui daarop die speler aan om te drink uit die bottel wat net op die tafel in die middel van die kamer verskyn het. As 'n Heartless die bottel steel, kry die speler dit en hy drink dit en gaan deur die deur. Aan die ander kant van die deur kan die speler sy natuurlike grootte herwin deur sampioene te eet en hy ontmoet Alice. Hoewel Alice verlig word deur die Speler se normaalheid, bly sy besig met die Wit konyn se verblyfplek en jaag ná hom as hy by haar verbystap. Die Cheshire kat benader dan die Speler, wat vra oor Alice en die Witte konyn. Die Cheshire Cat verduidelik dat die Witte Konyn altyd 'n bietjie laat is. Later vind die Speler die Wit Konyn buite sy huis, en hy verduidelik dat hy sy huishoudster, Mary Anne, binnegestuur het om sy handskoene vir hom op te haal, maar sy het nog nie teruggekom nie en die deur is gesluit. Die speler bied sy Keyblade gebruik om die deur oop te maak, maar die White Rabbit dring daarop aan dat dit sy huis in plaas daarvan sal vernietig en die speler sal eerder die sleutel vir hom kry. Sodra die speler terugkom met die sleutel, gaan die Wit Konyn in sy huis en skreeu oor die skielike voorkoms van monsters, aangesien Alice tot 'n monumentale grootte groei en sy huis onophoudelik vernietig. Danksy sommige groente uit die Wit konyn se tuin kan Alice weer krimp. Wanneer die krisis is afgeweer, die Wit konyn opgemerk sy vertraging en loop desperaat daarvan, Alice jaag agter hom aan. Soos die speler soek na Alice, lei die Cheshire Cat hom na die Mad Hatter en March Hare. Die Speler vind dat die twee hul unbirthday met 'n teepartytjie vier, maar wanneer die Mad Hatter en March Hare die Speler opmerk, verklaar hulle dat daar geen sitplekke beskikbaar is nie en dus kan die Speler nie by hulle aansluit nie. Wanneer die Speler beweeg om te vertrek, bied die Mad Hatter hom tee en druk die Speler om die tafel langs die March Hare. Nadat hulle suiker, botter en konfyt vir hulle gekry het, word die speler uiteindelik uit die viering geskop om hulle in die eerste plek te onderbreek. Chirithy berisp die speler vir die afleiding van Lux en wys daarop dat Alice een van die Prinsesse van Hart is. Die speler soek Alice om haar te verhinder om deur die Heartless geteiken te word. Die Speler vrae die Cheshire Cat, wat 'n kortpad openbaar wat die speler na Alice sal lei. Die speler vind Alice by die verhoor vir die chaos wat sy na bewering veroorsaak het, met die Koningin van Harte wat dit as regter bepaal. Aangesien die Koningin vinnig 'n uitspraak te bereik, kan Alice alles wat sy se beskuldig is, met die hulp van die speler weerlê. Die koningin van harte word dan kwaad en dring daarop aan dat Alice skuldig is en sy beveel dat Alice moet onthoof. Soos die kaart soldate vergader, help die speler Alice om in die labirint te ontsnap terwyl hy hulle terug hou. Daarna reuniteer die speler met Alice buite die labirint. Alice dankie vir al sy hulp, Alice wil voortgaan om Wonderland te verken en die speler sluit haar aan om sy plig te vervul om die Prinses van Hart te beskerm. Alice dankie vir al sy hulp, Alice wil Wonderland verder verken en die speler sluit aan by sy plig om die Prinses van die Hart te beskerm. ''Kingdom Hearts Sora, Donald en Goofy kom net in die tyd in Wonderland om te sien hoe Alice op die verhoor gestel word, omdat sy probeer het om die hart van die Koningin van Harte te steel. Alice is gevonnis tot onthoofding, maar Sora is in die hof en belowe die koningin dat hy bewyse het dat Alice onskuldig is. Terwyl hy na bewyse soek, word Sora gehelp deur die Cheshire kat, wat hom ook die Blizzard-element gee. By die terugkeer met bewyse dat die Heartless verantwoordelik was, sluit die woedende koningin Alice in 'n hok, en beveel haar kaart soldate om Sora te veg. Die groep verslaan hulle en haas om Alice te red, maar ontdek dat haar hok leeg is. Sora en sy vriende haal af om Alice te vind, maar na 'n soektog deur die wêreld, gaan hulle terug na die normale Bizarre Kamer en kyk af teen die Trickmaster Heartless, wat hulle sal kan verslaan. Hulle ontdek dan die wêreld se sleutelgat in die sluipende Deurknop se mond en verseël dit. Kort daarna word dit bekend gemaak dat Alice van Wonderland ontvoer is omdat sy 'n Prinsesse van Hart was. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Die wêreld en karakters van Wonderland kom terug in die vorm van herinneringe aan Sora se tydens sy tyd in die Kasteel van vergetelheid. Alice word daarvan beskuldig dat sy die koningin se herinnering steel en weer die beweerde misdaad herhaal. Sora ingryp en beweer hy is die dief, wat veroorsaak dat die koningin haar kaarte aanval te laat. Nadat hy geveg en ontsnap het, praat Sora en Alice aan die Cheshire kat oor die Koningin van Harte en haar geheueverlies. Die Cheshire kat sê ook dat "As jy te hard probeer om iets te onthou, kan jou geheue vir jou lieg." Hulle word later deur die Koningin gevind, wat hulle probeer aankla, maar sy vergeet skielik wat sy doen. Die Trickmaster verskyn en onthul dat hy die een is wat verantwoordelik is om hul geheue te steel. Nadat dit verslaan is, vertel Alice die koningin dat sy vir Sora en Alice beveel het om dit te vernietig. Die koningin, wat te trots is, prys hulle op 'n goeie werk. Later, in die kelder, kom Riku in die geheue-gebaseerde Wonderland, maar hy ontmoet slegs net die Trickmaster, wat hy verslaan. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Wanneer Roxas eers in Wonderland aankom, het hy 'n ander visie van daardie staande seun in rooi, waar hy staan, met 'n Sleutel-swaard. Hy word gou afgelei deur die vreemde gesig van 'n wit konyn in 'n onderbaadjie wat na sy sakhorlosie kyk en oor sy vertraging praat. Roxas is nie heeltemal seker wat hy onlangs gesien het nie, maar hy wonder wat daar voorlê om die konyn so reageer te laat. Wanneer hy die volgende kamer bereik, sien hy weer die Wit Konyn, maar gekrimp, en dit loop deur die deur. Hy wonder hoe die konyn kleiner gekry het en die deurknop vertel hom dat hy die van die bottel wat op die tafel is, moet drink uit. Roxas drink die inhoud van die bottel en dit veroorsaak dat hy krimp. Die Harteloose verskyn, en hy kan voortgaan met sy missie om harte te versamel. Na die nederlaag van 'n paar vyande verskyn 'n Lurk Lizard, maar dit word verslaan. Op sy tweede sending na Wonderland word hy saam met Luxord gestuur om 'n paar Pink Concertos op te spoor. Roxas kyk om en dink weer om die Witte Konyn te sien, maar hy dit nie verskyn nie. Wanneer Luxord hom vra oor sy gedrag, vertel hy hom wat op die vorige missie gebeur het. Luxord vertel hom dat selfs klein gebeurtenisse met geluk kan lei tot bestemmings. Roxas lyk verward, maar hulle gaan voort met hul missie. Tydens die missie verskyn die Cheshire kat verskeie kere om kriptiese advies te gee oor waar hulle die Heartless kan vind. Roxas vra haar of sy aan die Heartless gekoppel is, maar die Cheshire kat sal hom nie reguit antwoord gee nie. Op hierdie missie het hy verskeie meer visioene van die seun in rooi gehad, hierdie keer met sy vriende. 'N Paar weke later, om terug te kom vir 'n ander missie in Wonderland met Luxord, sien hulle albei die Wit konyn, wat verby loop, en dit kla weer oor sy vertraging. Luxord sê dat die Witte konyn gelukkig of ongelukkig vir Roxas kon wees, alhoewel hy nie geweet het wat. Roxas vertel hom dat dit nie regtig saak maak nie, aangesien die Wit konyn nie met hul huidige missie verband hou nie, maar Luxord besluit dat hulle hom moet volg. Hulle vind die konyn na die Koninginhof, waar hy aan die koningin vertel dat hulle nie die trio kon vind wat haar 'n skok gegee het nie. Sy eis dat hulle gevind word, en die kaart soldate hardloop om die Maze Garden te monitor, die enigste plek wat hulle nie nagegaan het nie. Hulle dink dat dalk die "trio" waarna die koningin soek, is die drie Heartless, na wie hulle gestuur is om hulle uit te skakel, en Luxord en Roxas ook 'n blik op die Maze Garden. Die kaart soldate is oral, maar deur hulle te sluip, slaag hulle daarin om die trio van Heartless te vind en verslaan. Roxas het 'n ander visie van die seun in rooi, voordat hulle die koningin hoor skree op haar soldate. Luxord bespiegel dat hulle nou nooit die drie Heartless sal vind waarna hulle soek nie, en dit was danksy Roxas se nuuskierigheid dat hulle hulle voor die soldate kon vind. Verskeie maande verbygaan voordat Roxas sy volgende missie in Wonderland met Luxord onderneem. Die koningin is nog steeds op soek na die trio van Heartless, maar niemand het hulle nog gevind nie. Luxord wonder of geluk aan hulle kant sal wees, wanneer die Cheshire kat hulle vertel van 'n nuwe skaduwee wat in die plek van die ou verskyn het. Sy gee hulle 'n wenk dat hulle die skaduwee sal vind deur die vier skakelaars in die teenoorgestelde Maze Garden aan te skakel. Hulle het hul pad deur die tuin gesit en die kaart soldate vermy om die skakelaars aan te skakel. Soos die twee terugkeer na die bisarre kamer, maak die lig nou 'n skaduwee op die vloer, wat verander in die Novashadow nadat die twee uitgestuur is om dit te verslaan. Hulle sorg daarvoor en keer terug na die wêreld wat nooit was nie. 'N Paar weke later word Roxas deur homself gestuur om te sorg vir 'n onbekende Heartless. Voordat hy enige plek gaan, verskyn die Cheshire Cat en vra of hy 'n Heartless soek. Roxas vra waar hy dit kon kry, en die kat antwoord dat dit in die kamer is met die skadu's. Roxas vra haar wat sy wil, en die kat antwoord dat dit alles is wat Roxas dink hy wil dat hê. Roxas word geïrriteerd en loop verby haar na die volgende kamer, maar sodra hy drink uit die bottel, verskyn die kat weer. Die Heartless spring uit die skaduwee, maar Roxas verslaan hulle. Wanneer die kat weer verskyn om hom te feliciteer, vra Roxas die kat wie of wat sy is, maar die kat antwoord net dat hy moet glo wat hy wil glo en dat "leuens en waarheid dieselfde is as jy in hulle glo" en dat "hy moet kies waar sy hart lê". 'N Ruk later word Roxas deur Xion na die bizarre kamer vervoer. Xion gebruik die Organisasie XIII-toestel om in 'n gevleuelde vorm te verander, en sy val Roxas aan. Roxas slaag egter daarin om die vlerke te vernietig. Xion vervoer Roxas en haarself na Halloween Town om die geveg voort te sit. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In 'n data-weergawe van Wonderland geskep uit Jiminy se joernaal, ontmoet Data-Sora Data-Alice, en sy sê sy kan nie iets onthou nie. So konfronteer Sora een geheimsinnige Organisasie-lid in hierdie wêreld. Ook stuur die koningin van harte haar kaart soldate om Alice en Sora aan te val, en hulle ontmoet die Cheshire kat en Sora veg weer die Trickmaster. Die data sleutelgat in hierdie wêreld is binne-in die hok, in die binnehof van die Koningin. Karakters File:Alice KHREC.png|Alice File:Queen of Hearts KHREC.png|The Queen of Hearts File:Card of Hearts KHREC.png|Card of Hearts File:Card of Spades KHREC.png|Card of Spades File:Cheshire Cat KHREC.png|The Cheshire Cat File:White Rabbit KHREC.png|White Rabbit File:Doorknob KHREC.png|Doorknob File:Flower (Red) KH.png|Flower (Red) File:Flower (Yellow) KH.png|Flower (Yellow) File:Flower (Pink) KH.png|Flower (Pink) File:Mad Hatter KHX.png|Mad Hatter File:March Hare KHX.png|March Hare File:Caterpillar KHD Manga.png|The Caterpillar *In die manga-aanpassing vir Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, verskyn verskeie sambreelgewasse, hamer en potloodvoëls, en Mome Raths as cameos terwyl Roxas en 'n geskrapte Luxord die bos wonder. Vyande Heartless Nobodies Ander Trivia *Wanneer Roxas vir die eerste keer Wonderland besoek, het hy 'n visie op hoe Sora veg teen Possessors, wat onmoontlik is omdat die Possessors eers met Kingdom Hearts II bekendgestel is. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Datascape